SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO
by Sakkura
Summary: Un arranque de desesperación puede cambiar nuestra vida. No olviden los reviews


Siempre estaré contigo  
  
Repentinamente perdió la fuerza, ya no había más por que luchar, el motivo de su existencia había desparecido, ya no había más nadie que la retuviera en ese lugar tan oscuro y sombrío para ella. Lentamente se acercó al balcón, sus pasos al principio indecisos conforme avanzaron se tornaron determinantes, ya no le importaba nada, no había que perder.  
  
Llegó hasta el balcón, la suave brisa agitó su cabello, pequeñas gotas que brotaron de sus ojos fueron arrastradas por el viento y se perdieron en su cabello, apoyó las manos sobre la pequeña baranda que la separaba del abismo, sintió su frialdad y sonrió. . . . . .era extraño, hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía y se sorprendió que lo que estaba por acontecer le causara un tanto de alegría. La baranda era un poco alta para ella por lo que acercó un pequeño banco para poder subir, lo hizo sin preocupación, sin prisa, nadie tenía ni la más mínima sospecha de lo que quería hacer cuando pidió que la dejaran sola, por lo que no le preocupaba que alguien fuera a "importunarla". De pie en la orilla del abismo extendió sus brazos y cerró los ojos, aquella brisa la acarició y se sintió protegida, sólo una frase invadió su mente: ". . . . .crees que si salto podría volar?". Su tranquilidad desapareció y nuevas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. El recuerdo de aquel ser que era todo para ella, su voz, su sonrisa, sus caricias, sus besos, todo había desaparecido, aquella dicha que por un momento había poseído, se había desvanecido junto con él.  
  
Aún podía sentirlo junto a ella por un instante percibió su aroma, pudo escuchar su voz tan lejana, tan suave, tan llena de amor, un amor que a pesar del tiempo, la distancia, de la misma muerte, jamás terminaría.  
  
Muerte. . . .  
  
Si, ese ser sin luz, sin alma, le había arrebatado lo que más amaba y ahora estaba apunto de entregarse a ella con tal de estar nuevamente con él.  
  
No había por que dudar, ya no había más miedo, después de hoy no habría tristeza ni sufrimiento, nuevamente se sentiría feliz y plena.  
  
Lentamente se inclino hacia el frente, no abrió los ojos , sus brazos como alas extendidas surcaron el viento, sintió libertad, solo esperaba que sucediera, que pronto llegara el momento de reunirse con su amado.  
  
Después de un instante todo parecía haber desaparecido no había sensaciones, no había ruido, no había nada, al fin había sucedido, al fin estaría con él, un extraño temor la invadió, sus ojos no podían abrirse, se sintió sola nuevamente sola, ¿que sucedía?, algo no estaba bien. . . . .  
  
Una cálida mano se posó en su rostro, las lágrimas se desbordaron sin poder evitarlo, sabía de quien provenía aquella caricia más sin embargo un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de su corazón y temblaba ante lo que presentía. . .  
  
"Te amo" , aquella voz pronunciando la misma frase, la había escuchado miles de veces, pero esta vez se alejaba "Siempre estaré contigo". . . .  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" fue lo único que pudo decir cuando sus ojos se abrieron sólo para verlo alejarse de nuevo, intentó correr y no pudo, su cuerpo se paralizó, una impenetrable oscuridad la cubrió, sintió frío, soledad, amargura, ¿era ese el castigo por disponer de una vida que no le pertenecía del todo, una eternidad si él?.  
  
Cerró los ojos y lloró amargamente, lo había perdido nuevamente, su pecado estaba hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás , sus lágrimas cayeron en el piso y este se fluidificó, comenzó a hundirse y no le importó en poco tiempo aquél líquido la cubrió, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por salir, comenzó a asfixiarse. . . . .una idea llegó como un relámpago, cómo podía sentir que se ahogaba si ella estaba. . . . . muerta?. . . .  
  
Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en el agua tratando de mantenerse a flote. . . . .porqué?, porque la muerte jugaba con ella. . . .  
  
¡¡¡SAKURAAAAAAA!!!, aquel grito la hizo reaccionar, alguien se acercaba nadando velozmente hacia ella, podría decirse con desesperación, ella nadó hacia él, más por inercia que por querer realmente salir, él la llevó a la orilla , se sentó en la arena y la abrazó con fuerza. . . .  
  
"Temí que te perdería", la sujetaba con fuerza , "No sabes la falta que me harías, no sabes lo que significas para mi, y si te marchas jamás lo sabrás". . . . .  
  
Ella alzó la mirada, acarició su pálido rostro, se sentía confundida, él había arriesgado todo por ella, no le importó nada, ni siquiera su propia vida.  
  
Lo miró confundida, su cabello negro azulado, sus penetrantes ojos azul profundo, aún más sin las gafas, que era lo que sucedía , que lo había impulsado a arriesgarse por salvarla aún sin importarle su propia seguridad, se estrechó contra su pecho, de pronto sus cálidos brazos la hicieron sentir segura, protegida. . .  
  
"No importa lo que pase, quiero que sepas que no estas sola, yo. . . . . .siempre estaré contigo". Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza y todo tubo sentido, ella no podía morir, no aún, debía quedarse, sabía que sufriría que dolería por algún tiempo más pero que ,como todas la heridas, también sanaría y todo sería diferente, comenzaría de nuevo, porque aún quedaba alguien por quien vivir, abrió los ojos y vio una sombra alejarse, sabía quien era, pero esta vez no había desesperación, sonrió y se limitó a susurrar un gracias.  
  
Las dos figuras quedaron abrazadas en la arena mientras una sombra, conocida para ambos, se alejaba lentamente y desaparecía conforme los rayos del sol aparecían en el horizonte, cuando su figura casi desaparecía por completo se dio la vuelta para ver aquella escena por última vez, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa y un murmullo se dispersó en el viento, un murmullo que siempre estaría presente en todos los que alguna vez le amaron , un murmullo que a pesar del tiempo permanecería con ellos, y que les indicaba que algún día se reunirían de nuevo. . . . . ."Siempre estaré contigo".  
  
* * * * * * * Hola, que les pareció, esto me llegó de pronto en un momento que menos lo esperaba, si ya se lo que estarán pensando, como es que si puede hacer esto pero no puede continuar con su historia que ya tiene siglos de abandono, pero ya saben como es esto, tratas de concentrarte en algo y repentinamente te encuentras pensando en otra cosa totalmente diferente, de hecho ya tango un capítulo casi por concluir pero aún no se si ponerlo así o agregarle más. . . . . pero bueno dejemos a La Estrella de Ávalon descansar por que en verdad que se me sobrecalienta el cerebro de estar pensando dos cosas a la vez, pero no se preocupen, si por ahí existe algún lector interesado en esta mi historia inconclusa, pronto la continuaré, claro a paso de tortuga (lento pero seguro). Espero que este pequeño relato les haya gustado y , sí, los reviews se agradecen tanto como un transplante de riñón.  
  
Nos "vemos"  
  
Cuídense  
  
Con cariño:  
  
Sakkura  
  
"Nunca dejes de soñar, recuerda que el mundo en el que vivimos formó parte de un sueño" 


End file.
